Two of Us
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: House and Wilson had been together since Wilson's last divorce to Julie for two years at this point. A lot OOC No AMber or Grace Also strng friendship House/Cuddy/Wilson. This is slash so if you don't want dont read... :-D ALso renderd complety AU form the middle of season 4 epospde 1 ALONE When Cuddy plug off House's guitar... it's alittle wered... i change hOUSE'S NAME TO RORY
1. Chapter 1

Two Of Us

CHAPTER ONE

HW

House was playing his Gibson flying V guitar when Cuddy came Into his office with resume of applicants in her hand. When she pull the plug of the guitar, 'she said to him. You've to hire a team, House; You need it.' She look at him for a second fear set in her diagnostician's face, 'House, are You okay? House is having a panic attack and a flashback. He was talking to his father , "FATHER, DON'T TAKE MY GUITAR, DON'T SMASH IT'S JUST….. A…. GIFT'. She spotted a nurse out she ordered the nurse to get Ativan for House and she page Dr. Wilson, stat. Meanwhile She is calming House, saying platitudes to his ear.

Wilson was doing paperwork when his pager beep 'come to House's Office, Cuddy.' 'Dammit' he muttered. Wilson jump the connecting balcony thru his and House's office. What's going on in here?

'I don't know', Cuddy replied. 'I just plug off his guitar, and he just went to a panic attack and and then a flashback, he was telling his father to don't smash the guitar.' And I gave him ten milligrams of Ativan. What's going on?, Cuddy ask.

I….. don't….. know? Wilson lied, Of course He knew that House was having panic attacks and flashbacks but because House don't want people to know, If his partner don't want other people to know then, fine. I am going to ask him.

Okay, Cuddy replied.

HW

After an hour, House was lucid enough to speak to his partner.

James, What is going on? What happened? House asked

What do you remember? Wilson replied

I was playing my guitar then Cuddy plug it off. House replied with worried eyes

Wilson did not want to start another panic attack so he chose his words correctly.

'Umm…..Rory…There is…..something happened…..You said some words about your father…' Wilson replied with compassion in his voice.

Dammit, what did I say. House said flatly, but his heart rate prove otherwise, he is heading to another panic attack and another flashback.

'When you tell anyone about this I will smash the god damm piano.' John said in a cold tone.

No, No, No, No, House replied, Your in Lexington, Your not even here.

'Rory, What is it. Wilson said, When House started to have a full fledge panic attack. No No No, Calm down, Calm down, Rory, please Calm down, Your in Princeton Not Japan or Germany Shh…' Wilson tries to calm his partner down.

Need Ativan in here, STAT, he called

When the nurse, as calm as day, injected House's arm with the Ativan, Wilson headed to Cuddy's office.

HW

While standing outside, Wilson contemplated what he'll tell Cuddy, If Cuddy knew about this thing House will be hating him. But if he will be taking the time off to take care of House, then, she had to know. He Knock on her office door.

"Dr. Wilson, How is he doing?'. Cuddy admonish

'Listen to me, Cuddy, He needs Psych help, He had been suffering from panic attacks and flashback since like forever. It does not make a genius to see that he is suffering from PTSD.' Wilson replied.

'What do you mean like forever'? Cuddy said, sadden

'At least like since we have been together, like two years ago, and he hid it from all of us. And then when the two left, and he fired Chase, his panic attacks grow more from once a week to a two to three times a day.' Wilson replied sadly˚

'He still worked' Cuddy said in disbelief. 'No…..one notice'

'Yes, Cuddy, Ror… I mean House, has hid it from all of us, We need you to bribe him to see a psychiatrist. I am willing to do half his clinic time hours, for him if, he won't see add more time to his clinic duty hours. And I will be taking time off to be with him. Look, I know that he is not technically my family because we are not married but can you please apply family leave'. Wilson replied with the at most respect and compassion for his partner

'Okay, talk to him. And I'll grant you as much time need from your family time off, he is your family, you have been dating for two years'. Cuddy said with total understanding for her best doctor

'No, I don't want him to know we talk, I'll just want you because if Ror…. House, knew that I talk to he'll kill me. You should talk to him, Lisa, I do not want to lose him.' Wilson said with love.

'You think House is suicidal.' Cuddy replied with sad eyes

'No, I do not know and Honestly, don't know'. Wilson said sadden that House will not like this.

'Okay, Wilson, Wilson, Don't cry.' Cuddy said with emotion in her eyes. I'll figure something out Wilson'. Cuddy said.

Thanks Lisa, for everything

HW

Wilson left Cuddy's office to see his partner sweating again, House was talking to his father. again.

"Please father, Don't shot her, I don't want to see her die.' House said in a monotone voice

'Greg, Don't fight me on this'. John said in a monotone voice of his own, Its Just a puppy You son of a Bitch.

Wilson come in, He was shock to see his partner crying,

House, Continue to argue with his father for a couple of minutes until Wilson came to his office.

'Rory, Its done its, Finish, the past is finish, I hope you win against your father ' Let me just take..… You home'. Wilson said too with love. I'll take you Home, Okay.

When it did not work, Wilson was thinking of admitting House but He did not want to admit him against his will. Wilson called Cuddy.

A couple of minutes later Cuddy came to House's office. And saw How Gregory House was fighting the demons of his past.

'Wilson, We need to admit him and He need to talk to someone about it' Cuddy said

'I don't know about that, Cuddy, go get a wheelchair instead for him, I'll take him home' Wilson replied

'Okay', Cuddy said

The wheelchair came an Cuddy brings. He waited until the boys went down at the elevator

Wilson put a his hand of his partners shoulder and said 'will figure things out, okay'

House did not react.

(H/W)

That evening when they got home to their condo House and Wilson sat in their living room in silence. Wilson started thinking why Rory was not saying a word about the panic attacks and the flashbacks that happened earlier that day. He want to confront him but he knew better House will tell him if he want to talk. But Wilson knows better he need to confront him so he did. He started with three words 'You….. need…. Help'….. Wilson said in a sad puppy dog expression.

House sat there, then to Wilson's surprise ' I Knew it already, okay, James' House said unsure of what help he need. Besides I don't want to live everyday of my life like this I don't want to be afraid, James'. House Admits

Wilson sat their in shock and disbelief, He does want him to say any word to his partner. He kiss House instead. 'I am very proud of YOU, Rory. So So so proud of You.

House was shock to here Wilson said that he is very proud of him. "About What?" House said

Wilson did not want to spoil the moment, House will be trying therapy.' Rory, I know that this is hard on you but what do you think about therapy?.' Wilson ask the proud expression in his face, his partner.

'We knew it will help me', House said in a sarcastic tone

'Thank you, Rory, Do you have a therapist yet?' Wilson ask him

As Wilson asked him he got his wallet from his pocket and and gotten a calling card. Wilson sighed Its a of Dr. Daniel Andrei Pearce, MD Neuropsychiatrist NYU

'Wow, , Daniel Pearce is your therapist' Wilson said in with a proud look on his face, When is your first appointment, huh, Rory.

'In two days, I want you to come with me, James. I need you to be there to explain to him what went wrong earlier today'. House said. 'Plus I am very scared, What if he deem me not fit to practice medicine', House started crying. What will happened next. I don't know will happened if he told me That I can not be a doctor. You need to come with me to New York on Wednesday.'

Okay, babe, I will come with you, I am very proud of you for doing this. Wilson said in a great tone.

HW

After House gone to sleep for the time being, Wilson called Dr. Cuddy, because she wanted an update about getting House to therapy and that they would not be needing the time off, It was 10 PM.

'Hello' Cuddy said Who is this, House?

Hey Cuddy, Its Wilson

Ah, Wilson, Did you get him to therapy? Cuddy asked

I am very proud of him Cuddy, Wilson said feeling satisfied of his partner

Why? Cuddy asked again

Wilson smiled 'House is going to therapy, Cuddy on his own he volunteered to go'

When? Cuddy asked

'He told me Wednesday at NYU'

'Why? There are a lot of therapist in Princeton, huh'. Cuddy asked

'He is seeing Pearce in NYU and he asked me to come with him.' Wilson replied a little bit annoyed with his boss.

'That's good, Pearce is good', Cuddy said.

'I have to go. He is having another… will just check on him.' Bye Cuddy. 'Wilson said with worry lace in his voice

Hw

House is in the bedroom sleeping when he had a nightmare. He jerk open his eyes. He saw his father in the corner of the room, ordering him to wake up to do the dishes.

'Gregory, You, Gregory, Wake up, you need to get up' John said in a military tone, 'Gregory, Do the dishes, now. I said NOW'

'I don't want to. Please father I can't I have a test'. House replied. 'I can't do it father please I am trying to sleep.'

I don't care about your test son, besides you are not worth my money and your tuition fees, John said. So Just get up and do the dishes. Damm you, Greg.

'Okay I'll do it'. House replied.

At this point Wilson into the the room and sat down on their bed. and get in the covers and is trying in attempt to calm House down. House's heart rate is 120 beats per minute.

'Damm Rory, your heart rate is up, buddy.' Wilson's voice was lace with so much sympathy for the love of his life

After Wilson called House on hIs heart rate, he seem so confuse "Where am I…..James?

' Yes its just me Rory, 'You are in our condo' Wilson said 'I love you, Rory'. the younger man said to House.

House stared crying, he is here, my father I can't.

'Where is he, his not here, Rory' Wilson replied, 'okay Rory calm down, calm, down just calm down. I'll be calling Pearce in the morning, huh

Why? House asked

I will try to get him reschedule your appointment. Wilson replied

'Thank you'

'Let's go to bed'

HW

In the early morning, Wilson called Dr. Pearce's office, he hoped and wish that he can get House's appointment from tomorrow afternoon to early today.

'Hello, Dr. Pearce, this is Dr James Wilson calling for Dr Gregory House.' Wilson said with total professional tone in his voice

'What is your relationship with Dr. House?' Pearce replied with a question

'Ah, I am his partner, listen, can I change appointment time from tomorrow afternoon to one in the afternoon today?. Wilson replied with the same professional voice

'Ah, I can see him at two in the afternoon is that okay with you, Dr. Wilson' Pearce asked him

Okay, see you, Dr. Pearce.

See you too

Bye

HW

After the phone call, they started kissing and having sex, after the make up session;

We need to get ready for the day, Wilson said

'Okay mom' House said while he massage his leg

'How is your leg?' Wilson asked him

'Fine' House replied

At 11 AM, House and Wilson headed down the elevator, When House step out of the lift He started to sweat, Wilson was there and studied his face.

'Rory, You okay? Wilson asked

'What if He told my father, What if he called him, James, I don't think I can do this' House replied panicked

'Listen to me, Rory, I know you are scared but do not worry. He'll not tell any one' Wilson said as they got in the car

They went to lunch at around 12:30, at a local McDonald's, and at around 1:00 they headed to NYU.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

They drove to the University Hospital, hand in hand, to even the slight observer House and Wilson were a couple. Wilson put his lips on House's cheek and gave a small peck and said 'I am very proud of you, Rory, for doing this.

'Yeah, I know' House said with a smirk

House and Wilson headed to the sixth floor and went to the office of Daniel Pearce, MD, the sectary meet them. 'How can I help you, gentlemen?

'Dr. House for Dr Pearce' House said trying to be polite

At this time Daniel Pearce a tall slender man came in to the outer offices Notting than hands intertwined 'oh this is Wilson' he said to himself

Dr. House, please come in?

'Can my….um…..partner come? in and join us its my first session ever and I want do not somethings to be unsaid' House asked politely

'Yeah, sure why not' Pearce said

Pearce unsure what to say because Wilson was already there let him in the room too. 'Dr. Wilson?', Wilson shakes Pearce's hand.

'So, What do are you boys doctor of? ' Pearce said with curiosity, House and Wilson were shock that Pearce's did not googled there names

Wilson goes first 'I am an oncologists, a department head at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital

Then it was House's turn, 'I am the Diagnostic Head of the same hospital with a double specialty in Nephrology and infectious Diseases.'

'You told me that its your first time to therapy'? Pearce asked the Infectious Disease specialist

'I do not know what brought me here', Pearce.' House said with trepidation in his voice But I have been having panic attacks since I left home at age 19, is like as soon as I left.

Wilson was shock to hear this and he gasp for air before mattering House's private nickname, 'Rory! What do you mean I've known you since 90 an you are now telling me this'.

'How many panic attacks do you have, Dr House?' Pearce ask House while ignoring Wilson

'A couple of times a month, since after my parents's last visit in town like a little almost two years ago a couple of times a week and it's worse since two of my employees left two to three times a day, and yesterday afternoon when our boss plug off my guitar I have five since yesterday afternoon together with flashbacks too.' House replied

'So you mean that you don't have any flashbacks with your panic attacks?' Pearce ask him

Wilson Replied at this point because House is headed to another panic attack 'No, not really, He is having another one again, Rory shh…. please calm….. down, Your having another one.

'What if this is not psychological' Pearce suggested, I mean he has PTSD, alright, but what if its neurological. Dr. Wilson, any history of seizures?

'Um…. Yes….. had a couple… he is on blood thinners, to prevent clotting because of what happened to his leg.' Wilson replied

'I want to do an MRI of his brain and EKG of his heart, then will talk about his PTSD'. Pearce told Wilson

'No way'. House replied in an annoyed voice, 'You think I have an Arrhythmia and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, huh'

'Yes, I think you have an Arrhythmia, House' Pearce replied

'And I did not notice it' House replied annoyed, and not at Pearce's but himself

'You are not objective,' Pearce reminded him 'this is why we do not treat ourselves or family members.'

'Okay, get me an MRI and EKG', House said defeated.

'Right' Pearce said with a sigh

HW

After the consult and test done Wilson called Cuddy about House's condition, to update her on that. she warranted an update, so he called Cuddy, and besides needed to know so he dialed Cuddy's number

'House will be fine', Wilson said with relief on his voice 'Pearce thinks he got an heart condition and the blood thinners he is taking had been, although he had PTSD too. Pearce ran an MRI and an EKG they found an Arrhythmia—.' Wilson pause

'Ah—-what do you mean', Cuddy said in disbelief in her voice 'House missed—What the hell, Wilson'

'Yes, He is not objective'. Wilson said 'Your not objective, hell I am not objective, Cuddy '

Cuddy thought about what Wilson said and concluded 'thats why he is having flashbacks and seizures'

'Yes, but he got PTSD too, don't forget.' Wilson said I've talk to House he'll need surgery and will be here for two days' Will come in on Monday.

Okay, Thanks for the update, bye

HW

The surgery was scheduled for the next day in NYU university hospital , it went well without so much of a fuss for House. the next morning Wilson came in the room at around 10:00 am from the hotel where he stayed the night, while House was under observation. By the time he woke up House was awake and ready to go home.

'How are you feeling?' Wilson ask

'I am fine' House replied 'ready to come back Home'

'I know that you are ready to come back home, Rory, and besides there resume's of applicants in your desk back at PPTH.' Wilson said with smile and gave House a kiss on top of the head

There is a knock at the door Dr. Cait Moritz-Pearce came in to the room "How are you feeling'

"I am ready to come home" House said "By the way your husband is competent, House said with a smirk

'Oh yeah, Dr. House, I know that about your reputation, and you did not make things lightly, And also that did you gave many professional recommendations a lot so Thank you for saying that about Daniel' Cait replied.

'He is a good doctor unlike many people I work with' House defended his statement

Wilson just look at his partner proud of what he was seeing he thought to himself 'Gregory House was being so nice'

'James, what are you doing' House told Wilson with a smile

I am….I am….I am sorry

HW

A couple of months later House and Wilson settle back to their old routine, on Fridays seeing Pearce in NYU. House and Wilson played piano almost every night on their condo. Wilson plays Mozart and Bach while House plays mostly Chopin and jazz. When they have sex, the sex is not just sex but lovemaking. At work House does not have another panic attack and if he did he's fellows will coach him into calming down. Chase came back and together with Lawrence Kuttner and Remy Hadley became the new trio of doctors of the Diagnostic Medicine department.

One Monday, Cameron brought a case of a 13 year old boy from the ER.

'Hey, House, I have a case from the ER' Cameron said 'Its a 13 year old kid with signs of lymphoma but LDH and CBC are normal

'Do the test twice' House commanded

'They did the test, trice already, House' Cameron said with sad puppy dog eyes

'I' will take it' House replied 'besides I need a distraction'

'From what? Cameron asked

'I do not want to tell you, Cameron' House defaulted

HW

A couple of hours after Cameron hand him the ER case, House barge in to Wilson's office, He sat at his partner's office couch with out preamble said 'I have an abuse case'

'Are you sure?' Wilson responsed 'Rory, you maybe projecting'

'James, I am not projecting' House said 'and you know it'

'What do you mean?'

'He was brought from school, no parents came' House said 'he was covered in bruises and he did not want to talk to my ducklings, when they are talking to him'

'Kid maybe shy or he had lymphoma or leukaemia' Wilson responded

'LDH and CBC are normal' House reminded him

'Then call Child Protective Services'

'Already did'

HW

Late afternoon House sat on his desk when Hadley went to his office and started talking 'kid's parents are here'.

'Oh', House said with a smirk

'Yeah, the father look like he want to strangle his son' Hadley said 'Jaxx looks like he was frighten at him.

'House' Hadley told him, You okay?

House was having a panic attack in front of Hadley.

House, You okay?

Wilson saw this from the door to his balcony door and leap to his partner's office when he found Hadley calming House down he said 'What the hell happened?

'I don't know' Hadley said honestly Just updating him that the patients family is here

'That is not what happen you told him something that made him upset.' Wilson told her with anger in his eyes 'So what did you told him afterwards'

'That his parents is hurt and that the kid looks frighten'

'God, Dr. Hadley, You don't know anything about House' Wilson was very upset at this point

'He did not inform us about it'

'I am going to talk to you after I dealt with this, call Kuttner, Chase and even Cameron in my office' Wilson told her in anger

Okay

'You alright buddy?' Wilson asked House.

'No, not really'

The admission made Wilson feel more upset, and he gave his partner a kiss in the cheek. 'i will leave you now.'

HW

An hour after the incident Cameron, Chase, Hadley and Kuttner was in Wilson's office 'We need to talk'

'What's going on?' Three of the four said

'I will just tell you now He has PTSD, okay, you know what happen to him as a child, he was —um— verbally and physically abuse by his father' Wilson told them 'So when you people bring cases and such to him— think about it

'Is he in therapy?' Chase asked with concern

'Yes, and he is taking Ativan for the panic attacks. Point being is House has a hard time with the topic of child abuse, thats why he freak, about what happen, He is just in here this morning telling me about the kid and and the abuse the kid has suffered.' Wilson told the team and Cameron 'if you notice that he is having a panic attack or something call him out on it huh, guys.

'Yes, We will' they all said in Unison

HW

Just a few seconds later their pagers all went off, '911, room ICU 2'

House jump up and the team went out Wilson's office Wilson join them as well. House is already in the kid's room trying to revive Jaxon. And we he saw Jaxx lying their 'Charging 360, clear!

'House' Chase spoke 'call time of death already.

'NO!' House exclaim

'Enough,' Wilson exclaim 'RORY, um ….HOUSE! Call time of death already' the oncologist said to his partner sadly

Wilson peal off House's hand from the kids bed and di-fib unit

'Jaxon Lee Thomas time of death 4:14 PM Monday November 10, 2008. I need an autopsy done on him stat' House said feeling defeated

'We need to get you home and will play piano together and sex' Wilson said sounded like his partner needed a good day off

'No! I know but it is not your fault, his father probably killed him, do not dare you say that its not my fault, but there is' House said flatly 'Lets just go home, James, I want to go home

Okay….. your are talking to Pearce tonight

HW

'I want to have kids with you' House told Wilson on the way to their condo And raise them in NYC running around in New York playing piano or guitar with us. I want to have boys, so that I can show to John that I can I have children, don't you want to have a little James or little Gregory with us.

'Yes …umm… I have thought about it for long time…..since like ever' Wilson told him with smile on his face but Why NYC, huh

'I just want to live there since I was a teenager' House said sarcastically Plus New York State recognize same sex marriage done in other territories. So we can get married in CT and live in New York with our boys

'What?' Wilson ask with Surprise 'Are you proposing to me'

'Yes, You are good for me?'

'You're kidding me'

'Nope I am not, I love you James Wilson a lot and I want to be with you for the rest of my life forever' House said with love in his eyes

'Yes, I wanna marry you, duh, You are the love of my life too and I want to marry you' but how are we going to that here in New Jersey, in we will be in jersey for a while because of the jobs.'

'Civil union is allowed in Jersey' House told Wilson

When they went home they play some music, House and Wilson played Mozart duet of Twinkle, Twinkle little Star. And they had sex and went to bed happy, beaming and in love.

HW

The next day House and Wilson drove to work and when they reach PPTH they held hands, to the surprise of all the people at the hospital. Cuddy, included 'What the heck are you up to, boys!.' Of course she had a hint that her two department heads were in a relationship but she hadn't realize the depth of the relationship. 'I thought you were just sleeping together, like in a friends with benefits kind of deal' Cuddy said with a hint of jealousy in her voice

'Umm— We are actually— engage' Wilson said dryly

As in— engage? Huh

'Yes, Cuddy, we are actually engage to get married 'House chime in almost instantly' so are you jealous, Cuddy?

'Me—-no—-I am, not. Cuddy said. Okay Willson, you have Clinic duty today' Cuddy tried to change the subject and you Dr. House, the autopsy results are in your office desk for Jackson Thomas

'Ah—ah—okay,' House said berthing hard and is headed to a panic attack in near the main elevators

'House, you okay?' Wilson and Cuddy ask in unison

'Cuddy, I need to talk to you about somethings.' Wilson said turning to House

'Babe, its okay, Its over; turning to House

House look into Wilson's eyes ' Hey there you are' Wilson said dryly

'Can We come home please' House said to Wilson 'I just want to play piano, please James please, huh' PLEASE'

They made it up the elevator and saw when Wilson meet House's gaze, He looked the lack of a better term scared. 'I can drop you off the condo and I'll be back or you can sleep in my couch or you can call Dan. Ummm…..Rory…..you know

'Plus….my leg really hurts and I don't want to be here and also I want to if I could buy us a ring' House said with smile on his face despite the pain on his leg.

'Okay' Wilson said maybe at lunch' 'We can come out for lunch'

'Okay'

HW

House was a sleep at Wilson's office couch when Sarah a one time patient of House and Wilson's long time patient came with her partner of twenty three years Jane. Sarah has breast cancer stage 4 that went to her bones.

'Hi, Sarah, Jane' Wilson said with his Doctor Voice 'have a sit'

Sarah look to Wilson and then to House "Why is Doctor House here?

'He isn't feeling well.' Wilson said with a quiet tone

Oh!, listen, Dr. Wilson 'I am here to just to give this to you, it is wedding invitation Sarah said with a smile 'umm… you can bring Julie'

'Ummm…. We divorced last year' Wilson said awkwardly

Then suddenly it dawn on Jane and Sarah 'Oh, right….you and him are seeing each other' Sarah told Wilson Since When?

''Two years ago….When Julie and I separated' Wilson said beaming at a sleeping House

'Oh, Thats good'

They talked about Sarah's cancer 'you can bring Dr. House if he is up to it'

'Thanks Sarah, Jane'

As soon as they left there was a knock on the door and It was Cuddy and without speaking he went over at House and wake him up 'what the heck is he doing in here a sleep.' she asked Wilson

'Umm…Cuddy….. I've been meaning to talk to you about House' Wilson told her Can we please go to your office

'Okay'.

The elevator ride down was uneventful Wilson and Cuddy in awkward silence. 'Wilson, what the heck is with House?'

'Cuddy, The case of Jackson Thomas had been a sore subject for him. last night he did not even sleep, so I need to give him Ativan so that he could calm down this morning. He been stress because of it.' Wilson said

Why is he stress out about it? Cuddy repelled

'The kid had been abuse in case you know House had been abuse' Wilson granted 'Physically and emotionally abuse'

'Oh! Okay thats why seven months ago' Something click with her 'Oh yeah thats why you told me, huh''

Yes

Sorry, Wilson

HW

It's lunch time, House and Wilson are in line at the cafeteria when Wilson ask House about buying lunch 'Rory, Why cant you pay your for own food?

'I'm saving up money, James.' House said said with a sigh 'since we have been in a relationship or even when we've best friends for 19 years I do not need to buy lunch.

'Why? You have been the best Doctor in the Northeast or possibly the country. Then you can't or don't want to buy lunch' Wilson asked House 'Why can't you buy any kind of food for lunch

'You are an idiot' House told Wilson with his usual sarcasm

'Seriously' though, why are you saving money?'

'Um, James, I am actually saving money because I want to give my….our kids the best life ever' House told Wilson Honestly 'I want for them to go to Dalton in Manhattan'

Wilson was left in stun silence by the man he love the most in the world How come he never even think about this that House was thinking about kids in this way. 'So this is why you've never bought a place of your own.'

House simply answered 'Yes.'

HW

House and Wilson left the Hospital at around 4:00 they were both on call though, because of patients, House have a new case that was brought by Chase from the ER at 3:00 PM , They stop at a jewelry store on the way home. 'So James, what do you want for your engagement ring?'He ask

'Are you paying for it?' Wilson said mocking him

'Yes, if you pay for mine?'

'Yes, of course I will pay for yours'

A sales lady came to meet them she ask 'sir, so what do you like, do you see something?

'My fiancé here', pointing to Wilson' we want to order engagement rings?'

'I want something to do with ummm…Pride, can you do rainbow colors or pink triangle'

'Yes sir we can'

Rory, what do you want?

'I want the same as yours with the pride symbols and such' House said with pure dignity. in his voice because 'I want show how much I really wanted to show the world that I am here and queer.

So pink triangle then

Yes

In a week or so!

One thing sir what do you want engrave on it

House spoke first, Our names

Wilson nods


	3. Chapter 3

A week an a half later House was at a weekly appointment with Pearce talking about the prospect of He and Wilson having a child. When he asked Pearce for the umpteenth time —-'if he will be a great father'—- He love the idea of having a child with Wilson's sister. He is worried about how the world would react to a LGBT couple and their two kids. He knew that he will be great father unlike John and knows that. But he is still freak out.

'I know that I should not be scared about this but what if my boys want to play lacrosse or tennis, then I won't be able to run after them, because of this stupid leg.' House said 'And James was telling me that Its nothing and that I should not have bothered but I want to cut my the leg off because it will— do—a great good thing, don't you think?

'Okay' Dr. House, you are going to tell me that you will be a bad father if you are disabled or in chronic pain, this has nothing to do with that this has something to do with the you having to chronic pain and being a great father, because if you are in chronic pain you can just snap at your kids, right?'

'And that too, your right; House sighed ' I want to have kids since the break up with Stacy'

At this point is where the phone rang,

'Hello!', 'I need to take this in private'

'Greg, Its mom'

'Mom?'

'Your father he is dying, you already know about his ALS, right he has Cancer too, He want to see you?'

'Okay, I need to think about it for a second, I need to talk to James for a second'

'How is he'

'He is on a vent the doctors said he won't last for a month or so'

'Okay, I'll see'

'Bye'

Listen, Daniel, if Cait won't mine I want you to accompany, me and James to Lexington, Its my mother, my father would not last for a month or so, I will pay for the whole thing the trip, the accommodation. You can stay for just a weekend?

Okay, If you want me there.

Daniel, can I use your phone? My phone is low

Okay

Hello, James, mom called

Is everything alright?

'Can you come pick me up here I didn't…. Feel like driving, plus mom called dad is dying he wants to see me, and liver cancer

'I'll be there for a weekend if you want'—

'Wilson cut him off right there, 'no I am not leaving you there with him'

'Book three flights;

'why'

'Daniel is coming with us'

'Okay'

HW

The next morning House, Wilson and Pearce headed to Newark to catch an early flight to Lexington. The flight was uneventful and when the land they they we in the first class so that House can stretch his leg. When they landed at Blue Grass airport, Wilson and Pearce were worried about House. House seems is so quiet only answering Yes or No questions, the oncologist made a mental note to talk to Pearce on House's behalf.

However when they landed House is back to his old self 'You Okay?' Ask Wilson

House gave Wilson a peck in the cheek

'There you are buddy, I thought you're going to get all Catatonic on us.' Wilson said with relief

'No, Just lost in thought', James, the rings? I want to remove

'Oh, I see'

House is not out to his mother yet and if she notice the matching rings and then it be a problem for them. And even if his father can not speak it might be a problem for House.

HW

The drive to House's folks was spent in silence Wilson, House, Pearce. until House spoke, 'I hope to see that bastard dead or close to dead, 'I hope that he is so sick his voice trail off'—They drove from the city to a nearby suburbs, when they saw the place, House started to freak out.

"House, Its okay" Pearce said 'Tell us if you want to go outside'

'Rory, Dan, is right tell us 'Wilson said in admiration for his fiancé

They drove in his father's house, a big two story home greeted them, House knock and then tense up, his mother greeted them. Greg! Blythe hug him, 'Your father is in the hospital. How are you feeling?'

I am fine mom, You know, James and this is Dr. Daniel Pearce he is a— friend

They shook her hand

It was weird for House being at his folks house for a long time and scary because he saw in himself pictures. House sighed, he thought to himself "if the bastard is dying at least he can see him one more time in pain.'

'Greg' His mother called

'I want to see him'

'You sure?' James and Daniel said in unison

Okay.

HW

They drove from John's house to the hospital with Blythe in tow. House was in deep thought again. Wilson called him out on it because of the worry he had for his fiancé. At the hospital she got to a private ICU room When House stood outside shaking violently. He was on the verge of another panic attack and Wilson and Pearce stood at each side of House's.

'Rory, are you okay'?

'No, I am not, I am freaking out, lets go'

'As in you want to go to the hotel—- or home'

'I want to go to the hotel'

Blythe stood with her Husband and overheard the three men's conversation, "Greg, Why are you leaving?, you owe him your life and everything,

'Yes Blythe, We are leaving, his heart rate is up, dangerously up If you want him to live you need let us take him out' Wilson said in angry but controlled tone under his breathe 'he said he does not owe him anything'

They left the Hospital and House sat at the front passenger side in silence.

HW

The next morning House and Wilson was at the Hotel balcony talking when Wilson's phone rang, House turn off his phone when they left the hospital yesterday afternoon, 'James, who is it?' House turn to Wilson

'Your mother'

'Just leave it' House said angry at his mother 'besides the bastard will be dead soon.' We are going to get married in March so. Just leave her hanging.

'that is your family, you don't turn on your family' Wilson reminded him

House sigh 'But your my family, I will not be inviting her on that day'

Wilson smiled 'Rory, I want to spent the rest of my life with you, with our kids' Wilson change the subject 'so what do you plan with, kids?

'Kids? When you came out to Jaclyn, She told us that she will do anything for us. I called her, said that we need her eggs, House look up at Wilson 'you want our children to be biologically related to you and me' House continue 'I have no siblings, plus you have a sister.'

'You? Gregory House, Wanted kids so much that you asked for her services '

'Ah hah, and also I want her because like you she's a musician like you and me, I told you James, I want to play music with our kids.'

Wilson's sister is a professional classical musician

'What did she say?'

'She said YES….

When are you planning?

'When we come back to Princeton, her period is coming up so I want to there after sometime'

'Do we already have a surrogate'

'Yes, I asked one of the nurses at the hospital, that did one of the surrogate for one lawyer on the board'

'I love you' Wilson said smiling

Love you, too

Rory, your mother texted me, your father just died

'Umm….. I don't know what will I don't think I can come to the funeral'

'Okay, we will talk to her, Daniel will be coming with me just give a go but I am not leaving you here.'

House nodded then kiss Wilson in the lips,' thank you….for everything.' he murmured.

HW

At the hotel lobby Pearce and Wilson were talking while Wilson sent House in the near by coffee shop to take his mind off the fiasco. When Blythe came through the main entrance, James and Daniel where there to greet her.

'Hi, James, where is Gregory? Said Blythe looking for her son

'He is sick Missis House' Daniel supplied

'Is he okay?'

Wilson does not want to lie to House's mother, he wink to Pearce and murmured 'let us get this over with.'

'Blythe, House will not be coming to the funeral' Wilson said in his best doctor tone 'he don't want to see you again, I think this is the best for him. His well being is not good, right now.''

'Why? If my son does not want to see me then he should have the guts to tell me' Blythe said getting angry at Wilson

'Missis House,' Daniel spoke 'You don't want to see him in much pain, don't you?

'No of course not' Blythe said and the realization dawn on her 'I knew it the thing I said to him, I just said it because Greg's father is not his real father, and John knows it but he kept his mouth shut about it.'

Wilson spotted House lurking in the main entrance 'I need to go' then on the way he texted Daniel. 'House is here'

'Did you know that your father is not your father?' Wilson ask curiously

Why? She told you guys!

'Yes.'

'James, I want to talk to her for the last time'

Okay

HW

'Okay Mom, This might be the final time we talked, I have only two questions, first question, who is my father? Second question, if you have a chance to save me from John, would you?' House asked

'Your father was a sergeant in the army, he was also an army doctor, his name is Arthur Calvin, he was at residency at the base he was 24 years old, he is the only one l loved not John, I got married at 17, no job, nothing else, he knows about you.'

'You sure, Oh wow, my godfather Art, why did not you say any thing to me about him.'

'Yes… I am…. You looked like him, and he plays piano music well

'Wow' Wilson was shock that House's dad was a doctor

'And to the second question YES'

HW

They got back to Princeton one day after that fiasco. In spite himself House kept contact with his mother, and when he told her about having kids she was so pleased he told her about his relationship with James and Blythe completely is fine with it. House have haired a Private Investigator to spy for his biological dad, He made contact with him because of the DNA that Lucas the PI collected, Dr. Arthur Calvin was 99.99 percent his father.

There surrogate was fifteen weeks pregnant and they wanted to know the gender of there babies. House and Wilson were so exited of the prospect of having these kids.

Their surrogate mother stood there waiting for her clients to came to her. House and Wilson held there hands while Dr. Wang wave then on ultrasound one her belly, They saw the kids

'Its boys' Dr Wang said

The expectant parents were so exited to have these awesome children that they hug and kiss.

CHAPTER FOUR

Two weeks after the appointment with Dr. Wang, House and Wilson walk to the halls of PPTH. When Wilson bring up the subject of names, House smiled 'So what do you want to name our boys?'

He already have the names pick out and want to ran the names to Wilson. They already have decided that 'Wilson' will be the last name because House's name is just a bully magnet and also because House's name will be a reminder of John and being abuse as a kid.

House will choose the first name, Wilson choose the middle name.

Jackson—Michael— Gareth—Lennon —Johann—Jamie— Jasper—Jaden

Dylan— Kobe —Nicholas —Andrew —Jagger—-Jude

House spoke 'How about Dylan and Lennon"

Wilson grin, wow these are both musicians names huh ' I want Jagger and Nicholas, Lennon Jagger and Dylan Jude

House laughs

HW

House decided that now is the time to call his 'real' father 'I wanna call him', 'i want to call his office' Can I use your office phone, James?

'Okay,' Wilson said

The phone rang twice

'Hello, Dr. Calvin'

'This is Dr. Gregory House'

'As in Greg' My son that I left with John and Blythe'

Listen, Dr. Calvin, Where are you in the country,

Baltimore

When are your availability

Saturday,

Okay

Bye

HW

House and Wilson went to see House's father at a Princeton Hotel cafe. When House saw his father It was like looking at a an older version of himself, his blue eyes were sparking.

'Dr. Calvin' House spoke

'Greg' Calvin said

'Listen, this is my partner Dr. James Wilson'

Calvin gave House an all knowing look

'James'

Calvin was not uncomfortable with idea that his son was dating another man, because he is a doctor, a man of science.

'Son, How long have you and James had been together? '

'Two and a half' years but we have been best friends since 90' House replied

'There will be two kids in about four months' Wilson said

Calvin look to House and then to Wilson the look, happiness House may have given him the grandchildren he always wanted.

'Your brother Adam is gay, he died of AIDS in 92, after I lost him I change specialist from general practice, to infectious diseases. I'm in research now, John's Hopkin's.

'I know about your background, old man, in research' House snark

'How about your significant other, any other kids'. Wilson asked

'My wife died two years ago, no I have don't other kids'

'Mom told me you play piano'

'Yes I do'

'Can you come over for dinner, we want to here you play' Wilson said

Calvin look at House for approval and then at Wilson

On the way back to the condo, they talk about everything from sports, to music and up coming babies, when House ask


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Two weeks after the appointment with Dr. Wang, House and Wilson walk to the halls of PPTH. When Wilson bring up the subject of names, House smiled 'So what do you want to name our boys?'

He already have the names pick out and want to ran the names to Wilson. They already have decided that 'Wilson' will be the last name because House's name is just a bully magnet and also because House's name will be a reminder of John and being abuse as a kid.

House will choose the first name, Wilson choose the middle name.

Jackson—Michael— Gareth—Lennon —Johann—Jamie— Jasper—Jaden

Dylan— Kobe —Nicholas —Andrew —Jagger—-Jude

House spoke 'How about Dylan and Lennon"

Wilson grin, wow these are both musicians names huh ' I want Jagger and Nicholas, Lennon Jagger and Dylan Jude

House laughs

HW

House decided that now is the time to call his 'real' father 'I wanna call him', 'i want to call his office' Can I use your office phone, James?

'Okay,' Wilson said

The phone rang twice

'Hello, Dr. Calvin'

'This is Dr. Gregory House'

'As in Greg' My son that I left with John and Blythe'

Listen, Dr. Calvin, Where are you in the country,

Baltimore

When are your availability

Saturday,

Okay

Bye

HW

House and Wilson went to see House's father at a Princeton Hotel cafe. When House saw his father It was like looking at a an older version of himself, his blue eyes were sparking.

'Dr. Calvin' House spoke

'Greg' Calvin said

'Listen, this is my partner Dr. James Wilson'

Calvin gave House an all knowing look

'James'

Calvin was not uncomfortable with idea that his son was dating another man, because he is a doctor, a man of science.

'Son, How long have you and James had been together? '

'Two and a half' years but we have been best friends since 90' House replied

'There will be two kids in about four months' Wilson said

Calvin look to House and then to Wilson the look, happiness House may have given him the grandchildren he always wanted.

'Your brother Adam is gay, he died of AIDS in 92, after I lost him I change specialist from general practice, to infectious diseases. I'm in research now, John's Hopkin's.

'I know about your background, old man, in research' House snark

'How about your significant other, any other kids'. Wilson asked

'My wife died two years ago, no I have don't other kids'

'Mom told me you play piano'

'Yes I do'

'Can you come over for dinner, we want to here you play' Wilson said

Calvin look at House for approval and then at Wilson

On the way back to the condo, they talk about everything from sports, to music and up coming babies, when House ask

'Can Adam play?'' House asked

Yes.

'You boys play'

House and Wilson both nodded

HW

At the Condo, they play good music House, Wilson and Calvin play music, the February wether was chilly and House's leg is acting up so badly. They played Mozart, Bach and Beethoven together. House despite himself enjoyed it, enjoyed the time with a loving father who understood his relationship with the love of his life.

'Rory, you know you can invite Calvin to the ceremony?

'I don't know, James!'

'His name is well known in science, plus people at PPTH knew and saw John, so there is no way. And we look a like, so I can not pass him out as a friend. By the way who will be there?

Wilson already understand why House was reactant to invite Calvin to his wedding. 'But It will be nice that invited him, and two your second point we receive a place for a hundred people' so the team, the oncology department doctors, Pearce, Cait and Milo, Cuddy. Remember only me, Cuddy and Cameron knows about John.'

Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor ended the a very uncharacteristic gesture words was spoken from House's mouth 'Can you guys meet with Dr. Cuddy?

'Why?' Calvin and Wilson said in unison

'So that please, I would not talk with Cuddy.'

The two men nodded in agreement

HW

Monday morning, Calvin stayed in Princeton one more day, House and Wilson in their two month old Ford Escape and Calvin in the back seat. They are going to work with House's father in tow

"l am freaking out in here" House said with a raising heart beat and sweating throw out his body.

"Greg?"

"Rory, you want Ativan?" Wilson said trying to be very pleasing.

'Its okay, James, I'll take you on your offer'

Wilson fetch a pill in his pocket and give it to House

When they got out of the car the three men headed to Cuddy's office, Wilson knock on Cuddy's door "We have someone that we want to meet you. This is House's biological father: Dr. Arthur Calvin.

'You mean that the bastard of a father, wasn't House's real father' Cuddy couldn't believe herself. That's why House is so smart,' Wow

'Dr. Calvin wrote a ton of books on AIDS since 1995'

'Can I talk to House for a second', "Can I put out a fight for Johns Hopkins to bring him here, House"

House sigh, The old man will be of great help for he and Wilson and the kids. 'Okay'

Can you call him in.

'Old man, Cuddy want to speak to you' House called his father

Dr. Calvin, I want to offer you a part time position in HIV research, We can use your expertise If you wanted?

Umm… have you talk to Greg, Dr. Cuddy

Yes..

And

'He said its okay'

Then I am taking it besides…I Just need to go and get my stuff from Baltimore and then I'll be back time for their wedding.

'Okay'

HW

Kuttner, Chase and Hadley was seating at the diagnostic conference room when House, Wilson and Calvin came in their doors.

'Is that House's father' Chase spoke first

'No The question, is that Arthur Calvin the AIDS researcher" Kuttner spoke

'So Why did they hang out together' Hadley spoke

At that House and Calvin went to his office and without preamble said "This is my father, Dr. Arthur Calvin" He will be working for the hospital.

Its True?

Yes,

the three young doctors said beaming

HW

The next day Calvin and House said their goodbyes at for the moment, House was emotional. Not about himself but for his boys which was set to be due in three months time, He and his father gotten along quit well, They have the same sarcastic wit and there is some of the best things of House's personality.

Two weeks later, he sold his old apartment to his father for a good price, it was like him the piano near the window and much more than that. He went back to come fetch some of his stuff.

End Of Chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

 **Forty eight hours before their wedding**

It was Friday in a Connecticut when Wilson's parents Carmella, and George and his brother Daniel his wife Paula and two daughters Daniella 5, and Danika, 3 and sister Jacklyn and her spouse Anna arrive at the hotel late Friday afternoon. House and Wilson caught wind of them.

"Hi, Dr. House!" Daniella spoke.

"Call me Rory, or better yet uncle Rory" House spoke back with a smile 'Now that we are family you know, kid'

Okay, Uncle Rory

'James, I can't wait for the boys to come' House said

'Yeah,' Wilson said sottovoce 'me too'

"Gregory" Calvin said

'Old man, Thank you for the support through out the planning'

'I wish your mother was here,' Blythe don't want to come near her son's same sex ceremony,' oh well you ought to be happy, now that your with James.

I am, can't wait…

'Hi Cameron, Chase thank you for coming' Wilson said

'You kidding me we wouldn't exchange it for the world' Cameron and Chase said in Unison

Dr. Lisa Cuddy arrive when they first notice her, House and Wilson went to her side

"Hi, Lisa', House said.

'Thank you for coming' Wilson said.

Kuttner, Hadley and the oncology staff came, and even Julie

'James,' Julie called

Hi Julie, Thanks for coming

Sure

Nichole their surrogate was there too, she was almost eight months pregnant with their boys, House notice her first, he kiss her belly and said 'thank you for coming, Nichole'

Wilson saw this gesture from his soon to be spouse and told himself that Gregory House will be a great father, How sweet….

HW

 **Eighteen Hours till the wedding**

House and Wilson sat there in the waiting area eating dinner when Cuddy sat in the chair next to them. Cuddy spoke 'Congratulation's on your wedding day, boys' Then House and Wilson said in unison

'Thank you' they sat and eat in silence.

HW

 **Seven hours before the Wedding**

House and Wilson woke up at 9:30 AM, House spoke first, Happy Wedding Day, James

Good Morning and Happy Wedding day to you too I love you Rory, to the moon and back I can't wait to spent the rest of my life with my best friend.

'So like a kid' House said with a smirk

House sat there annoyed at his leg, when Wilson came in the room with his hand on his shoulders 'You need to take the ibuprofen'. 'If you don't take it….' Wilson's voice trail off

Okay, I'll take it

House's phone rang, It was his aunt

'Aunt Sarah'….I don't know….I don't care about them….Yeah Dr. Calvin is my father…. I did a DNA test…Not John…..I don't know….Mom Cheated….I knew about John not being my father…since like I was 12…..Bye'

Upon hearing this conversation Wilson was worried about homophobic family crashing, the happiest day of his and House's life. Apparently House heard the unspoken words. 'its okay, babe they don't know we are here, stop worrying please.' House reassured him

'Okay, just thinking'

They eat breakfast at around 10:30 am, House's appetite was not up to eating and Wilson is too.

"Rory, you need to eat"

"You first"

"okay" House replied "then will get the wedding over with"

Wilson kissed House on the top of his lips 'i love you'

HW

 **Two hours before the wedding**

It was 1:30 in the afternoon, in two hours this will be over an we will live our lives in peace. House thought to himself, His old man came near him "you know your brother Adam want this for a long while.' This gave House a startled look on his face.

'Oh well' House said

'Yes, when he was young he would pretend to wear a wedding dress' Calvin smiled at the memories 'and such'

'Why did you accept it?'

'First of all Gregory, as an agnostic and a man of science I believe that people are born that way, and that we do not choice to love is non of god damm worlds business.' Calvin's said beaming at House

'I have, an important question'

'What is it?'

'If you known about John's abuse will you get me out of there?' House asked his father

'Yes', If I have known Yes, Sorry

House studied his father and said 'Thanks Dad

Calvin smiled at him

Wilson heard this conversation "What a day", They reconcile already after years of not knowing that House was abuse, because Calvin had been more of a father to House than John. At this point Daniel, Cait and their Two and a half year old Milo was there.

Wilson greeted them "How are you doing?'

'Happy wedding day' Cait and Daniel said in unison

'Thank you Cait, Daniel for coming, Hello Milo

'Hello Jamie'

Cait glance at House and Calvin's direction and asked Wilson 'Is that Arthur Calvin, the AIDS researcher?

'Yes, and He is also House's father'

HW

 **The Wedding Ceremony**

judge Robert Canavale entered the room from the main entrance of the hall the judge look at House and then at Wilson. This is his first same sex wedding, He talk to Wilson 'Congratulations, Dr. Wilson.'

Wilson smiled

'By the way, I need to talk with you about DOMA,' You know that DOMA Prevented on saying In the power vested in me by the United States Constitution', rather I just say, No, Never mind Canavale said 'I'll say just, because you deserve it'

'Thank you' Wilson said

After the small talk the wedding ceremony start, Chase and Brown started to walk to the tune of Bach, Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring played by Calvin on the piano. Then after long walk, Cameron and Cuddy. Then the two Wilson nieces. The music had ended the next piece was played by Jaclyn, Pachobel Cannon in D, Carmela and George walk and then Calvin. before they walk the sat at the piano bench and played a duet rendition the Beatles Two Of Us, the sparkle in both of those eyes were the best, especially House's.

Then Canavale spoke

Today we were join in this legal and secular joining in matrimony by the two of the best scientific minds in the country Dr. Gregory House and Dr. James Wilson. This two people known each other for almost twenty years, despite that they never got to be together, Fear, fear of being found out, until James's third divorce and House's failed attempt of an of old relationship and then they got together the day Wilson's divorce a year and a half ago.

'Will you James Wilson promise to love and protect Gregory, for richer and for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you shall live'.

'Yes'

'James wrote his own vows'

' _We have been Best Friends for years, But when I first saw you in that bar, I admit I have been even if I have no idea what sexuality you were I am already in love with you. But you met Stacy. You have no idea about about how I felt I hid it within the deepest darkest places of my heart after the infraction I never left your side because I love you, Rory. And When she came back I cried at my office everyday since you have been trying to get her back, I will be buying lunch every single day of our lives.'_

'Will you Gregory House promise to love and protect James, for richer and for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you shall live'.

'Yes'

House also wrote his own vows, too:

 _James, Wilson, you are my conscience, my hero, the constant person that I can count on that I can lean on. I hope to spent the rest of my life with you, I love you so so much, James. You will be a great father to those cute little guys._

" _In the power vested in me by the United States constitution and the state of Connecticut I may now proclaim you_ "spouses for life _" you may now kiss each other."_

 _'_ _THEY KISS'_

After the wedding they both had a flight to catch for their Honeymoon, A three week of vacation before they spent changing, diapers and not sleeping. Before they go they need to fix somethings first.

'Dad, Nichole, We need to talk to you for a second?' House said

'Nichole, I need you to come with Dr. Calvin at the condo, we will be out for three weeks' Wilson said

'Okay' Nichole said

HW

House and Wilson spent time in Las Vegas playing poker, gambling and having sex at one of the most expensive hotels in world, The hospital gift to them. They were really, really happy together.

"You know every time I see that face I wanna be with you, James", House spoke

'I know, that, Your the most amazing beautiful guy on the planet'

'At this point House's phone rang'

'Hello, Dad'

Gregory, Nichole went in to labor two hours ago.

'Will be catching the next flight'

'James, we have to get out of here'

Why?

'Nichole is in labor'

Yes

They book their next flights out of Vegas and got in to the Escape to race down to PPTH when they got there Cuddy came running to them 'Calvin is with her'

Where are they?

O R 2

Thanks, Cuddy

When they were at the observation deck 'Everything okay down there,' House spoke through the microphone

'Yes' Dr. Wang the OB GYN called back 'They are so beautiful, House, Wilson'.

Two days later they were holding their boys, like any other parents they have hopes and wishes for their kids. Lennon Jagger and Dylan Wilson and their papa and daddy in to House's and Wilson's arms.

A sequel will be next, BEAUTIFUL BOYS


End file.
